Why Preschool teachers go insane
by Hugs6
Summary: Demigods in Preschool... Yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have a bunch of stories and a lot of them need discontinuing or finishing (My guilty conscience mentions When the Nightmares take me a lot...) But I had this epic idea for a story about PJO and HOO charries when they were four years old! I'm not doing Nico, Bianca, or Hazel because of the time gap. So yeah...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Is it just a song?<p>

"Dad I don't need to go to school! I'm smart and I can say my alphabet and count to a thousand and I know what 19 squared is!"

"Annabeth, you need to go to preschool because all little girls need to go to preschool, and I want to spend quality time with your mom."

"She's not my mom! She's not she's not she's not!"

"What can I do to get you to go, willingly, to school? Ice cream?"

"You have to build blocks with me after school. We're going to make a scale model of the empire state building, and it has to be perfect."

"Um... Okay." Fredrick Chase shook his head, confused, and pulled up to the preschool.

He took her inside and unbuttoned her Jacket, then he introduced her to her teacher.

"This is Annabeth, she's a little different..." Athena had to give me a genius for a daughter, didn't she? He thought to himself.

"Nonsense, she'll fit right in. Right now it's free play, but we're almost ready to start music." The teacher was tall and brunette and thought all little children were angels sent from God. But she'd never met Annabeth, and her opinion was about to change as music started.

"Now, children, I know we've been practicing this song for awhile but Annabeth doesn't know it so lets go slow, okay? So she can catch on. Annabeth dear, whenever you catch on start singing, it may take some more time to get the hand motions, but that's okay." Annabeth didn't say anything, she just stared at the train on the rug they were sitting with. The teacher started singing and the other kids sang along, singing screechily.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed-"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Annabeth started screaming and crying.

"SPIDERS! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

The teacher called her father. His quality time with his wife was cut short, and Annabeth got an ice cream and several hours of building blocks.

The teacher quit the very next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... That makes me happy. Of course, I was an angel in Preschool, so obviously its fun to write four year olds driving teachers insane.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I have a bunch of stories and a lot of them need discontinuing or finishing (My guilty conscience mentions When the Nightmares take me a lot...) But I had this epic idea for a story about PJO and HOO charries when they were four years old! I'm not doing Nico, Bianca, or Hazel because of the time gap. So yeah...**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Tears are salty<p>

Percy had stared at the fish bowl for Three hours. That was the length of his preschool. He'd stared at it during singing, and story time, and nap time, and snack, and counting, and during the letter of the day. The letter of the day had been Q. Q started Quinn, the poor, lonely, cramped fish. The fish just swam in circles and ate. Percy felt that this was similar to his own life. He just got up ate and went to school, to watch the lonely fish. He didn't really learn anything, he just thought about life, and how his was much like the goldfish's.

"Percy?" The teacher asked. Class had been dismissed and his mother was at the door with his little sea blue jacket, but Percy hadn't noticed, his face was pressed up to Quinn's bowl, he was whispering to the fish. Percy looked up at his mom and teacher. His face looked so sad Sally Jackson was immediately worried about him, but she soon found out that it was just her son's infinite worry about the class pet.

Quinn was getting interested in the boy with Green eyes. He'd seen a lot of sticky fingered preschoolers in his day. Some poked their fingers in the water, others pressed their faces against the glass, some smudged the glass with their fingers. How many times had he heard the ABC song? How many times had he heard about the spider who went up the stupid spout? But this boy with green eyes, he was different. He talked to him about life. The boy said that their lives were alike. The boy cried. The boy didn't sing about spiders or ABCs, he just stared at him. Quinn was interested.

Percy woke up with a plan, it was a diabolical four year old plan, not thought through very well, but he had a feeling it would bring meaning to his life and Quinn's.

His teacher decided that day that since it was a nice day they would go outside and play by the lake their school was by, which worked out perfectly for Percy's diabolical plan. He went back into the classroom while his teacher was distracted by a sand fight that was breaking out (Thank you Tommy and Lisa for hating each other), and he grabbed Quinn.

Quinn was TERRIFIED. Aside from the occasional tank cleanings every now and then he NEVER got picked up, and this little boy, who had doubts on life and its meaning, was bound to do some pretty reckless things. Some of his water spilled out as the little boy ran.

Percy was giggling and happy, Quinn got to see outside! And he was going for a swim in the lake now! The teacher noticed Percy and the pet too late, Percy had dumped the fish bowl and it's contents off the side of the dock. Percy was happy for two seconds, then Quinn got eaten by a bigger fish, and Percy started crying. Then he noticed that tears were like salt water and he stopped crying, thinking again.

Two days later...

"This is our new class pet, Wilson, the Hamster."

* * *

><p><strong>This is dedicated to my goldfish Captain Hook. We didn't have a class pet in Kindergarten OR Preschool, so nothing died in my hands. Except my first gold fish, but never mind that. Oh my goodness that was the funnest thing to write ever in my LIFEEEEEEEEE...<strong>

**Next chap:**

**THE STOLL BROTHERS!**

**(P.S. Mitchy can't read your story tonight my father is booting me off the computer)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not my best chapter... I think it might be kinda funny but that's up to my reviewers, specially Nora who really wanted me to update.**

**Disclaimer- who cares who owns what?!**

**But I don't own anything so.**

**Also I don't know what the real age gap between Travis and Connor**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Snip Snip Snip<p>

They were the nicest pair of scissors Travis Stoll had ever seen. They had a soft rubber purple colored grip, with shiny blades that caught his eye every time they snipped. Travis wanted those scissors. Travis wanted those scissors _bad_. He could do so much with his teacher's sharp craft scissors. He could cuts his hair and his little brother's hair and make so many cool things! Travis's mind was clicking, whirring, ideas forming.

If he wanted it, he _would_ take it.

He sat at home, practicing snatching the scissors when his little brother Connor waddled over. He was two and his two favorite past times were peeing on Travis's stuff or taking Travis's stuff. Travis still adored him.

"Hey buddy, listen, mommy can't get us everything we want, or need, so we've got to take it for ourselves. Think I don't know you know what I'm talking about? Your as good at stealing as I am, almost." Connor stared, blinking.

"Cookie?" Travis sighed, and climbed on the counter to get his brother a thin mint.

The snip snip snip was too much for him. She lay the scissors on the desk. Missy had a bloody nose and she took her to the nurse. He moved fast, grabbing the scissors and snipping away at his hair.

By the time Ms. Long came back with Missy and a wad of kleenex Travis had cut off most of hi hair and a small part of his ear. The teacher started screaming, and fainted.

Two years later...

"Connor... Stoll?! Oh no oh no oh no I am _not_teaching another SToll boy! Scissors..." Connor, four whole years of sass and attitude rolled his eyes. He'd already taken her wallet and during rest time flipped casually through her ID. Of course she couldn't prove anything and was promptly fired.

Travis was extremely proud.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be Castor and Pollux! Excited to write them, the first attempt at chapter four was Leo but I hated it and need to rewrite it so... You'll love the next chapter if you liked the first two.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I'm BAAAAAACK. You guys probably didn't notice me being gone (cuz I wasn't) Don't kill me for spelling words wrong! They're four!**

**Disclaimer- I hate disclaimers. I own nothing! *Sob***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Gwapes<p>

Castor and Pollux were matched in adorable purple shirts and were wearing there hair almost identically, the only way the teacher could tell them apart was because they were wearing different colored shoes. The teacher, Mrs. Goldstein pointed the twin boys out to her newest teacher's aid, perky Melinda Glass.

"Aw what adorable little boys!"

"Yes, they are nice boys but there's something suspicious about them. The last kids my other two teacher's aids talked to were them and then they suddenly went crazy. I'm not blaming them, but I'd like you to keep a close eye on them, kay?"

"Okay." The brothers were drawing at their seats, giggling and whispering to themselves.

"Hello Castor, Hello Pollux. What are you drawing?"

"Lepard." Castor pointed.

"Dolfin!" Pollux laughed.

"That's really good! Do you want to name them?" The boys nodded and Castor looked at his picture.

"Chelsea. Our baby sitter. Daddy made her go poof. She's a cat now." Melinda frowned, not understanding.

"And this is Ruby daddy made her a dolfin. I liked Ruby..." Pollux frowned and started crying. Ruby had been their daddy's assistant. She was nice and gave them candy but their daddy got mad at her for giving them so much candy he made her a dolfin. Melinda was getting worried about them.

"Um... Well, it's snack time, what would you two like?"

"Gwapes!"

"Yeah! Gwapes."

"I'll go get you some." Melinda went to get them some gwapes- er- grapes, but their weren't any.

"I'm sorry boys there are no grapes, would you like some orange slices and a juice box instead?"

"NO NO NO NO NO! WE WANT GWAPES!" Castor screamed.

"There are no grapes right now boys, but we have orange slices." Castor and Pollux grabbed each other's hands and glared at her, suddenly she went mad.

"Gwapes... Must... Get... Them... Gwapes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha... Writing this... Made me happy...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOILER! DEPRESSING CHAPTER AHEAD OF YOU. THIS IS LUKE. LUKE HAD A CRUMMY LIFE. EVEN WHEN HE WAS FOUR.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah no. Still don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Problem Child<p>

Luke Castellan wanted to cry. His teacher had taken his cardboard sword and he couldn't steal it back. He didn't like people taking stuff from it. His mama did it that sometimes when she started yelling and crying at him. That scared him.

"Luke, its time for you to go home." His teacher said gently, later that day. He was cowering in the corner.

"No!" He insisted, hugging his cardboard sword.

"Luke, put down the toy and go with your mommy. See? She's at the door with your jacket."

"I don't wanna!" He sobbed.

"You have to Luke. You can come back tomorrow."

Later that day his teacher had a talk with the Principal.

"I think Luke Castellan's mother is abusing him. He's thin and small, has a fascination with a cardboard sword, steals from the other kids and cries when he has to go home."

"I'll call her later tonight." The Principal said calmly.

* * *

><p>"Abuse little Lukey? Never!" Ms. Castellan laughed.<p>

"Your son doesn't like going hope, at snack time he acts like he wasn't fed, and he steals from the other kids."

"Well his daddy's why he steals, I feed him, and if he likes preschool so much he doesn't want to leave, is that my fault?" Ms. Castellan hung up and went into the kitchen where Luke was.

"We've got cookies and peanut butter Lukey!"

"I'm allergic to peanut butter and the cookies are burnt!" Luke screamed.

"Nonsense. Eat your sandwich before my friends com back." She smiled widely. Luke started to cry.

"Your friends are monsters!"

"Nonsense..." She smiled bigger at her son. He ran to hide under the stairs, then the monsters came, clawing at the house, shredding the lawn.

Luke screamed, and cried.

Luke hid under the table at preschool. His teacher sighed and let him do his arts and crafts under the table. She gave him safety scissors and paper to make a valentine. It wasn't valentines day, but it was one thing he was good at making. When the teacher came back she found him trying to cut himself. She screamed and Luke started bawling.

In third grade he ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>So I made up the peanut butter bit. Kill me. Anyway, Will Solace is NEXT ya'll.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, Will Solace guys. What do we know about THAT guy? Apparently how he spent his preschool.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah no. Still don't own them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Band aid<p>

Will Solace had fallen down and skinned his knee. There were little gravelly bits stuck in it and there was blood on his shorts and everything. It was AWESOME.

"Can I go to the nurse?" Will begged, grinning down at his bloody knee. The teacher in charge of play ground time nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose. Just don't dawdle this time.

Will made it to the Nurse's office in record time and had already started picking out gravel from his leg when Miss Ryder came over.

"Will Solace, why is it a surprise that you're back in my office? What is it this time." Will put on his, I'm about to cry face.

"My knee hurts..." He whimpered, even though he'd been grinning a minute ago.

"Oh drop the act. At least you can prove it this time, unlike all the fake symptoms you usually bring me."

"Fake symptoms?" He acted surprise.

"Its not healthy for such a little boy to have a fascination in medical stuff." She gently dabbed his knee with disinfectant. A throwing up child came in and Will's eyes grew wide and excited.

"Can I help you with the patient?"

"No! You need to get back to class! I hear story time is next, doesn't that sound fun?" She asked, hopefully. Will frowned.

"Its not as much fun as being in here with you! I can help with the patients!"

"Will, you are four. You need to stop coming in here, its not good for you. You need to be with the other kids and play and make friends..." She looked the eager little boy over, sighing. He'd probably make a great doctor someday, but preschool was not the time to start.

"There are kids in here!" Will argued.

"I mean the kids who aren't puking or have broken arms."

"B-but."

"Here, why don't you pick out a band aid? Maybe you want the one with frogs on it?"

"I don't like frogs. Do you have the one with musical notes on them?"

"Yeah, are you sure?"

"Mm hm."

"Okay, here you go, run along back to class."

"But Ida just threw up!" She flinched and hurried over to Ida, calling, "Go back to class now!" As she went.

Will pouted and went.

But he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Next day he found out his teacher had a cold and spent the whole class diagnosing her until she made him stop. He was delighted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Dr. Solace.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So someone asked me to write a Piper or Leo chapter. I have absolutely NO idea how to write little Valdez. But Piper I think I can do.**

**I'm making all of this up so...**

**Disclaimer- I don't know when Piper's granddad died, I'm not Rick!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Yes Piper<p>

No one wanted to offend Tristan McLean. He'd starred in two movies since his father's death and already had a deal for a third. Piper didn't know why her daddy was gone a lot, she just knew he was happy, so she didn't mind.

"Daddy daddy can you play with me?!" She ran up to him beaming, holding a picture she'd drawn in class that day.

"Oh I'm sorry sweet heart, I'm busy... What's this wonderful drawing?" Tristan scooped her up into his arms and studied the picture.

"Movie daddy, movie." She showed him a picture of a scene from one of his movies. Tristan frowned, she was definitely too young to have seen that, so who in the world had showed her?

"Jane?" He called hesitantly. His assistant came running. He'd had her for less than a year.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you show my daughter my latest movie?"

"She wanted to watch it sir."

"She's four!"

"I'm sorry sir-" Piper started crying.

"Stop fighting!" She begged, and almost magically, they did. Tristan calmed his daughter down and took her upstairs to watch a more age appropriate movie, a few minutes into A little Mermaid he slipped out to get some work done.

Show and tell the next day was awful, Piper had sneaked out her daddy's movie and was telling all her little friends about it. When her teacher saw what Piper was showing off, she tried to take it from her.

"No! Give it back!" She gave it to Piper.

"Lets watch it. Please oh please?" Her teacher nodded, in a daze, and they watched it, (a couple of four year olds beginning to cry) until the Principal came and took the movie out.

"Piper Mclean, you're coming with me to my office." After being given a talking to the Principal reached for the phone.

"No! Please don't call my dad!" Piper begged, tears streaming down her face. Magically, the Principal didn't.

When Jane went to get Piper later that day she saw that the girl had obtained a lollipop, a new t-shirt, and a plastic horse.

"How'd you get those?"

"I asked to see them and they just gave them to me..." Piper said, bewildered as well.

"You're father probably has something to do with that..." Jane sighed, shaking her head at the persuasive little girl, but she was wrong, Piper's charm had nothing to do with her father, but everything to do with her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid chapter, not funny but it fits Piper. Think Tristan's gonna be upset with Piper for eating a lollipop before dinner? Or more likely, upset at Jane for letting her eat it? You know... I'm starting to figure out why Jane turned on him so easily, Piper probably drove her insane.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So now someone wants me writing cute little Jason and I'm not sure if I caan... Everyone's like, more main characters and I'm like pfft whatever cuz I'm doing Octavian. Before you get all hater on Octavian, if he fell in love with Rachel (totally my next pjo fan fic) he'd be the sweetest blondie boy ever. Also, his official art is great, I totally fangirled, so, I'm a tad bit team Octavian. But only if he was nice. If I did Jason I'd want the whole thing to be about him eating a stapler. My goodness, wasn't _that_ adorable?**

Chapter 8- Thunder storms

For a little boy that all of Camp Jupiter would grow to hate Octavian was an adorable four year old. He had a cute little mop of blond hair and curious blue eyes, and he dragged his stuffed animal (a little raccoon) everywhere. Octavian was a pretty normal kid, he like playing on the playground and coloring and he adored his parents. Of course, at that time his parents adored him too, and why not? He was obedient and adorable and he didn't argue when it came to going to preschool every morning, there was no need to tell him about being a legacy yet, no monsters had come after him and he was only a little boy... He was the perfect child. When the time came of course they'd send their sweet little boy to Camp, but right now they were more worried about getting him over his fear of thunder storms.

One morning it started raining when Octavian was in Preschool, storm clouds had formed and that led to lightning and thunder. Octavian panicked. Not many preschoolers were fond of thunder, but Octavian was terrified of them. He hid under his table rocking back and forth.

"Octavian sweetie, come out please." The teacher cooed at him, trying to remain calm because she'd taught four year olds for a long time.

"Its scary!" He cried.

"It'll be okay Octavian, its just thunder."

"Its loud and bright!" He whimpered.

"Please come out? You don't want to miss out on story time do you?" Octavian was lured out with a promise of a funny story and soon forgot all about the storm, even though he subconsciously flinched every time he heard the thunder. When his mom came to pick him up he was shaking from fear.

A few days later though he was still thinking about the storm, even though the sky had been completely cloudless. It was play time and he was playing with one of his stuffed animals (Not his raccoon, his mother was washing that) when one of the other little boys in his class tried to take it from him.

"That's mine!" David Appelbaum insisted, trying to take away the teddy bear.

"Nooo its mine!" Octavian wailed, pulling the bear towards him. With all the tugging the bear ripped and Octavian froze, staring at the stuffing. Thunder crashed out of nowhere, Lightning flashed, it was as if the storm was right on top of them! Octavian's eyes were still glued to the stuffing, his body unmoving. It was strange, he could swear, could swear that he saw pictures forming and changing, he saw a boy entering a camp, he saw monsters attacking and campers glaring, he saw a temple and that boy sacrificing stuffed animals.

He didn't know it, and never would for he forgot this episode soon after, but he was witnessing his own rough future. He passed out on the classroom's floor and his teacher rushed over to him, flipping out. His mother was called and when poor little Octavian told her what happened she panicked. His bags were packed and he was sent away, making his way, scared out of his wits, to Camp Jupiter.

A few years later he understood. A few years later he was made Augur. A few years later he felt bitterness towards his parents, hate even, they'd sent him away because he was different, even to demigod standards. They were scared of what he could do, what he would see, and wanted him as far away from them as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to make his life as much of what you just read as possible so at least Octavian has a reason for being a jerk. Please read I will love you (Octavian Rachel ship) when it's uploaded, I really do think Octavian could change.<strong>

**(Also, my mom started reading this story, so I think thats cool, and if you're reading it now, Hi!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, we're doing Clarisse. I promise I'll _try_ to write Leo AND Beckendorf AND Silena but I don't know enough about the latter two to do so... And the first one still has me stumped. And this is really a preschool teacher going insane so, that should make ya'll happy. DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I NEVER UPDATE **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Time out<p>

Some people practically _live_ in Detention. But the Sunshine Hope Preschool didn't have detention, the students were four for Pete's sake! However, they did enforce a strict time out when necessary. At the moment it was necessary. Miss Faith Howe was trying to remain perky as she sent Clarisse La Rue to timeout for the 3rd time today. This time a angry Clarisse had tackled a boy, slamming him into the class pet's cage, releasing the mouse and causing a class wide panic. After pulling little brutish Clarisse off Tony Rice (the poor bleeding boy) Faith Howe almost reluctantly banished Clarisse to the Corner.

"I'll go to the corner but I _WON'T _learn anything!" The stubby legged little girl yelled. Faith Howe sighed and took another aspirin.

"What did you do in school today Clarisse?" Ms. La Rue asked her daughter.

"I beat up Andrew Wiley- twice- and Tony Rice once. I don't think Miss Faith likes me..." Ms. La Rue sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe you should spend some time _not_ in time out." Her mother begged.

Clarisse tried, she really did. But she wasn't all too good at sitting still. She couldn't pay attention as they learned about colors (Red, the color of apples, fire trucks, and most importantly, blood). Only 15 minutes into Preschool Clarisse's fist connected wtih Prissy in pink Madison Orion's pretty little nose. Shows her for not inviting me to her tea party, Clarisse thought angrily. To time out she went. Later, during crafts, Mario West smashed her playdough soldier so she decided to smash his face in a little. When the Principal of Sunshine Hope Preschool approached her about this she kicked him in the knee.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Faith Howe screamed losing her mind. Clarisse ran out of the building, running straight into a doggie. A big doggie. With big teeth. Clarisse kicked it.

When Faith Howe heard about Clarisse being attacked outside of the Preschool she felt more than a little guilty. Even though Clarisse ended up being fine, Miss Faith Howe was less than fine. She checked into a mental aslyum a few days later, muttering things bout time out and little girls.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>


End file.
